People With Power
by Serap-89
Summary: Two new chapters! Sorry I was gone, but I'm back! Tons of surprises and Phoebe and Arnold learn about Ciarra's and Helga's powers!
1. Byebye Helga Pataki

Ok, I doubt this fiction is going to be any good, but I wrote it anyway. Constructive criticism would be good, if you don't mind. This is just a little my overactive imagination and a whole bag of Cheeto type things made me come up with!!

  
  


Disclaimer: ooooo, lets see... if I owned it, I wouldn't be writing here and wouldn't be writing such idiotic things!

  
  
  
  
  
  


The whole day was normal until now, when I got home. I walked in the door, and I didn't hear the tv, or the blender. I walked a little bit up the stairs, and called out, "Anyone home?"

  
  


I heard a few noises, then Miriam came out of her room, smiling. Uh oh, Miriam smiling... not a good sign. "Oh Helga, you're home! B and I have some news for you." she said, hugging me. Miriam is hugging... ME?

  
  


"What is it?" I asked, pulling away from her and placing my hands on my hips. Bob came out, also smiling which is even weirder. They both sighed, and Miriam opened my bedroom door. I looked in, and gasped in shock. There were boxes, with a lot of my stuff in them. I looked up at Miriam in horror. "We're moving!?" I screeched, grabbing both of my pigtails and almost pulling them out. Ow.

  
  


"No, we're not moving!" Bob said. Phew, what a relief. "You are going to go to a boarding school in Olympia!" my eyes bugged out, and my jaw dropped. Olympia Washington!? Course, I'm already in Washington, but Olympia the capital!?

  
  


"What!? You're sending me away to a stupid boarding school!? But why?!!" I asked frantically.

  
  


"Because, well, your cousin Kali goes there and wants you to be there too. Plus, it's a better school then that one you're going to now. It teaches you more, and it's an all girl school so no boys will be bugging you."

  
  


"But dad! I like the school I go to now! I can't go to a 'boarding school', all my friends are HERE!!!"

  
  


Bob scowled, and shook his index finger at me. "Hey, hey, hey! You don't talk back to me young lady! The paperwork is all filled out, and your plane is leaving in 2 hours, so you better get packing!" he yelled at me. I clenched my fists, growled, and walked into my room.

  
  


I slammed my door as hard as possible, and turned around. "Why do Big Bob and Miriam have to ruin every stinking day of my life?!!?!?" I fell to my knees and began to cry. "Now I can never see Arnold, or Phoebe, ever again until years from now!!!" I cried for a few minutes, then realized that I only had about... what? 1 hour and 46 minutes? Yeah, that's about right. I stood up, and began to pack everything I needed. Then, a thought hit me. "Oh, yeesh! I almost forgot to call Phoebe and tell her that I'm going to a boarding school!" I ran to the phone, and dialed her number.

  
  
  
  


The phone rang a few times, then I heard Phoebe answer. "Hello?"

  
  


"Hey Pheebs, it's Helga. I can't talk long, I was just calling to tell you that the next time I see you I'll either be in high school, or past high school, I don't know for sure." I said, simply. I heard her gasp.

  
  


"What? But, Helga, I didn't know you were moving!" she exclaimed. I sighed, and shook my head. 

  
  


"I just found out that I'm going to an all girl boarding school when I got home."

  
  


"But Helga, you can't move! Can't you talk your parents out of it?" she sounded like she was about to cry. Well, I can't blame her, I feel like crying myself. Actually, I already did.

  
  


"No, I already tried. I'm leaving in just a hour and... 28 minutes, on a airplane to Olympia. I REALLY don't want to go, but stupid Bob and Miriam had to go and ruin my life, AS USUAL." I muttered the last part. "Well, I was just calling to say so long, for about 10 or less years."

  
  


"Adieu, Helga. I'll be sure and email and mail you, as much as feasible." she was definitely crying now. Her voice was cracking, and I could hear her sniff a couple of times. Then, she broke out in uncontrollable sobs. "Oh Helga, I'm going to miss you ssssoooo much!" she whined.

  
  


I sighed, half smiled, and shook my head. "Phoebe, please don't cry over me. You'll make new friends. Probably ones that are better than me, even. Like, maybe you can get together with Gerald." I could almost hear her blush. "And don't deny liking him. I've seen those looks he gives you, and you give him. And, remember the cheese festival? You left me there all alone, so you could go home with Gerald. Well, anyway, goodbye." I hung up the phone, and walked back to my suitcase.

  
  


I packed the rest of my stuff in 39 minutes, and brought it all downstairs. "Ok, BOB, I'm ready to go, I guess." I grumbled, dropping some of my stuff.

  
  


He glared at me, then pointed to my stuff on the floor. "Pick that stuff up, Olga! I can't carry it, I'm driving you there, isn't that enough?" he snapped at me. I sighed in an annoyed way, and picked up my other stuff which made me almost topple over from the weight. We walked out to the car, and I hurled my stuff into the trunk. I slammed the trunk shut, and hopped into the car.

  
  


We drove off, and were soon at the airport. I hoped out of the car, and grabbed my stuff out of the back. I ran in, trying to keep up with Bob. "Hey, Bob, wait up! I'm the one leaving here, not you! And I don't know which plane it is!" I called to him. He turned back to me, and stopped.When I finally caught up, he began to walk again.

  
  


When we got to the terminal, he turned around and hugged me. Big Bob is hugging me. That is the most extraordinary thing I have ever been part of. He pulled away from me, and smiled. "Have fun, Olga." he said. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

  
  


"It's Helga, dad." I said, and he nodded his head. 

  
  


~`(A/n: I'm not going to include the plane ride and all that stuff, so fast forward a little here...)`~

  
  


When I got there, I stared up at the building before me. "Whoa..." I muttered under my breath. The school used dark red bricks for the outside walls, and was very tall. It almost looked like it could be a college. Course, it's a all girl boarding school, so that means it has girls STAYING here, instead of just coming here. Just like me. I sighed, and walked in. It was much bigger inside. There were girls of my age, tweeners, and high schoolers walking and running around. It looked like it was about 4 stories high, and had a basement. The floor was marble, and I could see my reflection in it. I walked over to the front desk, and slammed my papers down on it. 

  
  


"Helga Pataki." the woman at the counter read on the papers, then looked over the edge of her glasses down at me. She smiled, and handed me a key. "Welcome. You room is number 423. And here is your schedule for your classes." she handed me a few papers, and noticed how much stuff I had. "Oh my! You need someone to help you with that!" she picked up the phone on the desk, and dialed a three digit number. "Hello?... Hello, Kali, can you come down here for a minute?... Your new roommate needs help bringing her stuff to her room... Thank you. See you in a few minutes." she placed the phone back down in the cradle, and smiled down at me. "Your roommate is coming down to help you carry your stuff."

  
  


"Thank you, very much." I grumbled, bitterly, and turned around. I picked up the stuff that I wanted to carry, and left the stuff I didn't on the floor.

  
  


The elevator came down, and a girl that was about my height walked up. She looked a lot like me, except with black hair in down pigtails, 'cause she had a similar look to her face. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a red heart in the middle of it, and green capris. And had a unibrow also. When she got to me, she gasped. "Helga?! Pataki?!" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

  
  


"Yeah, Helga Pataki. Why?" I asked, raising half of my eyebrow. She pulled her hand away, and revealed a smile. She lunged forward, and embraced me. "Excuse me, but, do I know you?" I asked, pulling her off me.

  
  


She nodded her head, and grabbed my stuff. "I'm Kali Josef. Your cousin that you were suppose to meet here!" she said, and turned on her heel. Oh, so this is my cousin I heard 'so much' about. Ha! I only heard that she was here, and I was going here because she wanted me to come.

  
  


"Oh." I said, following her to the elevator. We got in, and turned around. She pushed the level 4 button, and we went up. The elevator stopped, and we walked out. I followed her to our room. She grabbed her set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked it.

  
  


We walked in, and I stared in amazement. The whole room was pink and red. Kinda clashes, but I don't care. It was big, and had two queen size beds; one on each side of the room. One was pink with white hearts on it, and the other was red with black hearts on it. On at the end of each bed was a cherry wood dresser, one with nothing on it, and the other with millions of little nicknacks. The one with nicknacks was in front of the red bed. I looked over to the opposite side of the room from the beds, and saw two desks. One on each side. They both were made of oak wood, and had computers on them; one pink and one red, of course. The desk with the red computer had a whole bunch of other stuff on it besides the comp, and the other didn't. Beside each bed was a closet, and the one beside the red bed had what looked like a sticker collection. The other had nothing on it. Beside the door that I just walked in was another door. I looked inside it, and there was a light pink bathroom with pink glade candles, two sinks, two mirrors above the sinks, a shower, and of course a toilet.

  
  


After looking around, I turned to Kali. "Whoa, is all I can say." I told her, and walked over to the pink bed, which was obviously mine. I dropped my stuff at the end of it, and flopped down on it. I sat back up, and looked over at her. "So, you're my cousin? I never even knew I had more than one cousin." I chuckled.

  
  


She smiled, and flopped down on her bed. "Yeah, I just found out myself, and wanted you to come here with me because I heard that you weren't having much of a good home life." she said, kicking her shoes off. So, that's the reason that she decided she had to ruin my life and take me away from my Arnold. Uh, I mean Arnold. He's not mine YET.

  
  


"Oh. So, why did you come here? I mean, why didn't you stay home and go to the school you originally went to?" I asked, also kicking my shoes off. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

  
  


"I didn't like the school I was going to because all the other kids ignored me, or made fun of me. I wanted to make fun of them also so I could fit in, but my mom always told me to be as nice as possible and people would be nice back. But, hey, life doesn't always go the way you want, so I came here! Also, she couldn't take care of me AND my perfectly perfect older sister, Lara." she growled, clenching her fists. Wow, and I thought I was the only one with a perfect older sister. 

  
  


"Heh, I have a perfect older sister also. Her name is Olga. Do your parents call you by your sister's name sometimes? Mine do. And I hate it! I mean, crimany, couldn't they pay at least a LITTLE attention to me? No, they couldn't." I said, placing my hands on my hips. Kali chuckled slightly, and shook her head.

  
  


"Uh, no, my mom doesn't call me Lara. She calls me by my name. Actually, she doesn't call me by my real name, but my nickname." she said, tilting her head to the side. Huh? She has a nickname? 

  
  


"You have a nickname? What is it?" I asked, crossing my legs into a pretzel. She looked over at me, and then got up to stretch. Wow, I crossed my legs and she stretched. Kinda funny.

  
  


"Actually, Kali IS my nickname. My real name is Kalani, but no one, except my mom and sister know." she said, and walked over to the computer. She sat down, and began to do something on it. I had made a 'oh' shape with my mouth when she told me her name, but now my mouth was back to normal. But then something hit me... Kali always said mom and sister, but no dad! 

  
  


"Uh, Kali? If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you mentioning anything about a dad?" I asked, undoing my pretzel legs, because it was no longer comfortable. She completely stopped what she was doing, and turned around to look at me.

  
  


"My dad? You want to know about that person, is that what you just asked was to know about HIM?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at me. I nodded my head slowly, and she turned her chair around to face me. She sighed, and crossed her arms. "The reason why I don't mention my dad is because according to me, I HAVE no DAD. He left when I was really little, hit my mom because she had two girls instead of two boys, and never writes. I heard that he used to abuse Lara when she was really little." she said, and turned back around to the computer. She began to type something, really fast, and really angrily. Man, I must have hit a nerve. Better switch to another subject.

  
  


"So, do you have any friends here?" I asked, leaning back against my pillow. She stood up, and turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

  
  


"You betcha! I have... let's see... 7! Zoe Dell, Diamond Dell, Ciarra Windsor, Deedee Kenton, Rebecca Muhammad, and Elisha Heriberto. Come on, I'm late for a meeting with them anyway!" she grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room. She pulled me down the hall to another room, that looked identical to ours except with different stuff in it. There were 7 girls sitting in there, all talking. "Hey guys! This is Helga Pataki, my cousin." she said, showing me off like a Barker's beauty does a prize. Hey, I'm no prize!

  
  


The 7 girls turned around, and smiled at me. "Hi Helga." they said in unison, and turned back to their conversations. Now, in explaining their looks I'll go from the one closest to me to the one farthest. The one closest to me had curly brown hair up in a some up some down hairdo, glasses, freckles, and a really weird green, purple, and red dress. The next one down the line had medium blonde hair up in pigtails, a blue t-shirt with a yellow flower on the front, and a short yellow with black stripes skirt. The one next had orange hair up in pigtails, a wild yellow and pink striped shirt that went down to her knees, and pink bellbottoms with blue stripes down the sides. The next one looked about 7 years old, had short brown hair in up pigtails, a purple tank top with a pink heart in the middle of it, a teal skirt, and... a grey eye and a pink eye?! Well, that's VERY weird. The next one was a brown haired girl with her hair up in a side ponytail, a black t-shirt that showed her stomach, red shorts, freckles, and sunglasses. The next was a red headed girl with her hair in down braids, a red long-sleeved shirt that had a purple collar and edges of the sleeves, and a red and purple stripes pair of pants. And finally, a sandy blonde haired girl with her hair in a down ponytail with strands of hair sticking out like she hadn't brushed it, millions of freckles, a jean overall skirt, and a purple striped shirt.

  
  


I walked over to the girl with the sunglasses, and sat down. "Hi. Who are you?" I asked, making her look up at me. She smiled, and shrugged. I hope she's not sickeningly sweet. Oh, I hope not! I really, really, really, hope not!

  
  


"I'm Zoe Dell. Nice to meet you Helga." she said, and turned back to the other girls. They began to whisper, and then they all turned to me. "We've heard a lot about you." Zoe said, and flipped her long brown hair. Kali must have told them about me, or something. I didn't say anything. "You want to join our club?"

  
  


I raised half of my eyebrow, and shook my head. "Uh, what IS your little club? 'The maniacs 'r' us club'?" I scoffed, crossing my arms. Zoe frowned, and shook her head. Then what on earth could it be?

  
  


"Uh, no, Helga. It's PLOC. 'Piano lovers only club'." she said, crossing her legs. Piano lovers? I've never played a piano before, but I suppose I could try.

  
  


"We'll teach you." said the blonde with pigtails. Who on earth is she? "I'm Ciarra Windsor, just to let you know, Helga." I could hear a slight Chinese accent in her voice. Wait a minute! How did she know I couldn't play the piano and wondered who she was!? "Because I'm a mind reader." she said, half smiling.

  
  


"What?!" I screeched, my eyes almost popping out of my head. "Mind reader!? What the heck is going on here!?" I was now almost pulling my pigtails out. Zoe sighed, and brought my hands away from my pigtails.

  
  


"Now, there are things you should know about this club. 1. We only let girls in the club. 2. We only let girls that love playing the piano in the club. 3. We only let girls with special abilities, like mind reading, in. You got that? Ok, Ciarra is a charmer level 5, a mind reader level 5, and a scientist. Her apprentice, your cousin Kali, is a charmer level 1. I'm a forget forcer level 5, and a computer genius. My apprentice, Diamond, my annoying little sister, is a forget forcer level 1. Shawana Duncan over there," she pointed to the girl with orange hair in pigtails, "is a pathosa level 5. Her apprentice, Elisha Heriberto," she pointed to the girl with brown curly hair and glasses, "is a pathosa level 1. Rebecca Muhammad," she pointed to the girl with the sandy blonde hair in a down ponytail, "is a hypnotizer level 5. And her apprentice, Deedee Kenton," she pointed to the girl with bright red hair and the red and purple themed clothes, "is a hypnotizer, level 1."

  
  


My eyes were bigger than I think they've ever been before. "Oh... my..." I breathed, holding my stomach. Zoe gave me a confused look. "Then... if you have to have one of those powers to get into your club, why did you invite me in?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't say what I was afraid of. Zoe smiled, and sighed.

  
  


"Oh, I bet you think that you are a normal human with no powers or anything special, right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Well, yeah, of course I think that! 'C-cause I am! "Wrong!" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips. My eyes grew wider, if that was possible. "You are a charmer, level 4!"

  
  


My heart, I'm sure, was going about 60 miles an hour now. "I-I'm a ... wh-what!?" I managed to squeak out. Kali nodded her head, and stepped into the group of us other girls.

  
  


"Your mom and your sister are, too. Why do you think Olga has so many boyfriends? Doi! She is a charmer, level 5! She used to be part of PLOC too, but then she got too old, and had to leave." Kali said, siting down next to me. My mouth opened and closed ten times, and everything began to spin. Spinning, spinning, spinning...

  
  


"Charmer level 4? Olga, so many boyfriends? Miriam too?" I mumbled, trying to figure it out. The world was spinning even worse now, and I fell backwards. Everything going black was the last thing I remember...


	2. Hello Charmer Level 5

Hello again! I'm so glad people are actually liking this so far. But, I warn you, as this goes on, it will get weirder!

  
  


Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it AGAIN... I do NOT own Hey Arnold! Got that? You better... *glares* because this is the last disclaimer on this fic that you're going to read! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!

  
  
  
  


~5 years later~ (they're now 14 [except Harold, who is older])

  
  


Helga sighed, defeated, and tossed her playing cards to the side. "You won again! That's... 25 times now! What are you doing? Cheating!?" she asked, and Ciarra gave her a sly smile, making her sigh again and roll her eyes. "Oh yes, I forgot: never play cards with a mind reader level 5. You'll lose every time. Rule number ONE of card playing..." she said, and shook her head.

  
  


"Ah, cheer up! What's the matter? You aren't usually THIS depressed when I win." Ciarra asked, and Helga looked out the window to her left. They were in Ciarra and Zoe's room, and on Ciarra's side of the room (her side was the one with the red bed in this room), next to the window beside the double door closet, that showed the front double doors below.

  
  


"Well... it's just that... exactly 5 years ago today I left my friends back in Hillwood to come here. And I miss then like crazy!" she said, and looked back at Ciarra as her Tabby/Manx mix cat jumped up into her lap, meowing loudly. Ciarra sighed, and closed her eyes, making Helga completely shut up. She knew what Ciarra was doing, and she knew not to interrupt. She waited until Ciarra opened her eyes back up to continue. "And why, may I ask, did you call the others here? We don't need them, you know."

  
  


"Yeah, I know, but I have a plan, that DOES need them." she said, and smiled innocently. Helga squinted her eyes, but didn't retort. Soon the others burst in the door, but three of them got caught in the door, because they tried to go in at the same time.

  
  


"Come on, move it, I want in!" Zoe shouted, pushing through the three girls stuck in the doorway, and knocking them to the floor. She stared down at them, then shrugged and walked over to Helga and Ciarra. "So, why did you call 'us all' here for? And I've seen so many movies that I've heard the line you're going to use before." she said, making Ciarra and Helga laugh hysterically.

  
  


"The way you said that it sounded like as if YOU were the mind reader! Ha!" Ciarra laughed, making Zoe shake her head and sit down on Ciarra's bed.

  
  


"Just get on with it, brainiac." Zoe said, and Helga and Ciarra stopped laughing. The other 6 came over, and sat down. Some were on the floor, some were on the computer desk chairs, and some were on the bed.

  
  


"Ok. Helga is missing her old friends from Hillwood, and she wants to visit them." Ciarra said simply, and Helga turned and looked at her like she had said that she needed to join PHOC (a/n: Piano Haters Only Club).

  
  


"I do?!" she asked, and Ciarra nodded, looking at her.

  
  


"Yes, you do. You said so yourself!"

  
  


"And WHEN did I say this?!"

  
  


"Not long ago." Ciarra stuck her hand up in the air, and snapped her fingers, while her eyes were closed. Soon they heard a low humming outside the window, and they saw a floating machine outside it. "Now, we have to convince the teachers and principals that we need to go there without them telling our parents," in the middle of Ciarra's sentence, Zoe and Diamond frowned, and Ciarra noticed, "Or grandparents as the case may be. How can we? Hmm..." she thought for a little bit, before Helga jumped up, smiling widely.

  
  


"I have a great idea!" she exclaimed, making all the other girls look at her strangely. "We could tell them that our parents-or grandparents-called and told us that they want us back home! And if that doesn't work Rebecca could use her mind controlling to tell the supervisor or whatever you call her to let us come back to my hometown! Could that work?" she asked, and Rebecca looked at her in thought. "Crimany, you would think I said something complicated like my old best friend Phoebe would by the way you're staring at me!" she said with a laugh, making Diamond-but no one else-laugh. "Well, she thinks I'm funny."

  
  


"That's because she's just a 11 year old." Zoe said, rolling her eyes (except no one could tell, because she still had on the sunglasses). Diamond glared at her, then stormed over.

  
  


"Hey, you didn't complain when YOU were 11, did you?!" Diamond asked, pointing an accusing finger at Zoe's forehead. Zoe yawned, and rolled her eyes, again (no one could tell still though).

  
  


"Yeah, but that's because you're my SISTER. I'm suppose to make fun of you. Duh!" she said, and glanced up at her 3 1/4 years younger sister. Diamond humphed, and walked back to her seat on the floor, but it was now occupied by Shawana. Diamond crossed her arms, frowned, and tapped her left foot. Shawana looked up at her, and smiled innocently, then moved to the side so Diamond could sit back down.

  
  


"Well, Helga, that's a very good idea. I thought about it, and made up my mind. I'll do that." Rebecca said, and stood up. She walked out the door, followed by Helga. She spun around, making Helga jump, and looked at her strangely (a/n: have you noticed that I always have someone spin around fast making the person behind them jump? I did it in "Farewell, my football headed love" about... how many times?). "Why are you following me?" she asked, and Helga frowned, crossing her arms.

  
  


"You didn't even give a second thought to my first idea, now did you?" Helga asked, and Rebecca just laughed. Rebecca turned on her heel, and walked out the unusually small door (not short, just narrow). Helga followed, once again, making Rebecca sigh, and shake her head. They walked into the caretaker's room, and she looked to them, from her papers. She smiled pleasantly, and turned to them in her chair.

  
  


"Why hello Rebecca, Helga, what are you two doing here?" she asked, and Rebecca sat down in front of Ms. Winslet (a/n: ack, I'm being weird. That's the last name of one of the characters on that game Wild ARMs 3 that I'm so obsessed with!), her eyes wide, making her look like she was in shock. "What is it Rebecca? What..." before she could finish her sentence, she was caught by Rebecca's look.

  
  


"What is your name?"

  
  


"What? Why are you asking her name?!" Helga shrieked, and Rebecca laughed, but didn't lose eye contact.

  
  


"I've always wanted to know her name. Ever since I first came here. Now, Ms. Winslet, what is your whole name?" she asked, and Ms. Winslet nodded her head.

  
  


"My... name... is... Kaitlyn Winslet..." she answered, and Helga's jaw dropped. Boy, was Rebecca good at that! She could get anyone to tell her anything, just by looking in their eyes! (A/n: *sigh*... I'm definitely obsessed with that game... Kaitlyn Winslet is the name of that one character on that game's daughter!)

  
  


"Cool! I like that name. Now, we want to go back to Helga's hometown, and you're going to let us, correct?" she asked, and Kaitlyn nodded her head slowly. Helga smiled, and began jumping around the room, making little 'ee' noises.

  
  


"Ysysysysysysyysyss! I can't believe we get to GOO!!! Ysysysysysysyysyss!!" Helga screeched, as Rebecca took her eyes away from Ms. Winslet to watch her crazed friend jump around the room. Rebecca laughed, and ran over to Helga, placing her hands on Helga's shoulders to calm her. She stopped bouncing, and looked at Rebecca, wide eyed, and grinning unnaturally. "Yay!!!!" she shrieked, and ran out of the room and Rebecca's grasp.

  
  


Rebecca stood there, her hands hanging in the air, on nothing, then burst out laughing, and followed Helga. Everyone in the whole 4th level could hear them laughing. Well, Rebecca laughing, Helga 'Ysysysysysysyysyss'-ing. Helga burst through the door of Ciarra and Zoe's room, to see them all already in the hover craft thing. "YES!!!!" Helga shrieked, and ran onto the hover craft thing, making Rebecca laugh even harder.

  
  


Finally, Rebecca stopped herself, and was able to get onto the hovercraft. Ciarra started it up, and they took off, with Helga giving them the directions. "Left... no, your other left! Yes... now right... yes, that right... LEFT! Ah, turn around, and go left. Yes... yes... that way, not right!! You are the worst driver I've ever seen... course, that's probably because you still have a year until you learn to drive. No, THAT WHERE WE CAME FROM!!... turn, turn, TURN! THANK you for turning... ack, you turned right! Just put it on autopilot, please Ciarra?"

  
  


Ciarra gritted her teeth, and turned, angrily, to Helga. "Do you want to drive it? It isn't exactly as easy as it looks!" she said, and Helga shook her head quickly, her eyes wide. "Fine then, don't complain about my driving. I'll put it on autopilot, as long as you SHUT UP, ok?" she asked, smiling. Helga nodded her head, and handed Ciarra the map. Ciarra studied it, then typed something on the hover craft thing's control board. It completely turned around, and began to head the way Helga had been trying to get Ciarra to go. "Huh..." Ciarra mumbled, and sat down. "This will be a moderately long ride, so either sit down, or go to sleep, or... something." the others nodded their heads, and they all sat down. then Helga jumped up, staring at Ciarra with wide eyes. Ciarra didn't bother opening her eyes. "Yes, we packed. All of the stuff we'll need... now, I'll be asleep if you need me." she yawned, and drifted to sleep.

  
  


Helga nodded her head, and sat down to try to go to sleep also. Before she closed her eyes, she something in the corner of her eye. She opened her eyes back open completely, and looked towards where she had seen whatever it was. There was nothing there, except the roads beneath them. She shrugged, and leaned back. Little did she know that there really was something there. Underneath the flying machine (that Ciarra invented), was a tracing device, that had the letters 'PHOC' in blue flashing capital letters written on it's face.

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
  
  
  


Arnold rolled over, falling onto his floor. When he hit the floor, it instantly woke him up. "Don'tgo..." he mumbled when he woke up, then rubbed his eyes. He yawned, stretched, and stood up. "What a strange dream... heh... wonder who that girl was. Oh well, I'm sure she was just 'the girl of my dreams.' Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed, and quickly got dressed into his new usual outfit. A black t-shirt, red plaid shirt like the one he used to wear (except he wears it over the black t-shirt instead), and blue faded/worn blue jeans. He then brushed his hair back, and gelled it so that only a few strands came down in front of his face (a/n: ok, ok, I got this hairdo from Janus [yes, he is a guy] from Wild ARMS 3... I know I'm obsessed!!), smiling into the mirror he had placed in his room not too long before. "Looking good! Ha haha..." he laughed at himself, then ran downstairs with his bag draped over his right shoulder.

  
  


"Bye Grandma, Grandpa!" he yelled as he dashed out the door, onto the bus. He was almost late, and he knew it. He stumbled on, showed his bus pass to the driver, and walked to his seat. Just before he sat down, he noticed a few new people on the bus. They were all girls, and there were 8 of them. One of them looked quite familiar, but he couldn't place her face with a name. Suddenly she looked up at him, and smiled.

  
  


"Hey football head! Been a long time, hasn't it? How ya been? I see you lost the 'innocent one' look." she said, looking him up and down. His eyes shot wide open, and his jaw fell a foot. 'This is Helga Pataki? She CAN'T be HELGA, she's... she's...' he thought, still staring at her. He did a once over, then he couldn't help but do it again and again. He couldn't control himself; it was like he was being forced. She had curved into a perfect hourglass figure, and the clothes she wore accented it perfectly. A hot magenta spaghetti strapped tank top with the words 'Be Mine Or Else' in blue writing on it and a lighter pink heart, a dark azure mini skirt, and black high heeled boots. She had just a slight tint of pink eyeshadow, and a sparkly lip gloss. She smiled at him a smile that (to him) simply shined. "Well, are ya going to stand there gawking, or ya going to say something?" she laughed, and he shook his head to snap back into reality.

  
  


"Helga!" he finally gasped, with his eyes growing wider by the minute. Helga laughed, making him shake his head again, to snap more out of his little fantasies. "Wow! Y-you l-look... different. Good! I was just wondering... why did you come back? This isn't exactly the most glamorous city, according to you." he asked, and Helga sighed, motioning for him to sit down behind her, with Gerald, who was also just as shocked as Arnold, staring at Helga. He sat down, and Helga turned to him, her arm resting on the back of the seat. 

  
  


"Well, you see, football head, I began to miss everything here. Like, the dock, my own house, the park, Slausens, The Jolly Olly Man although he is so insane, Mighty Pete although I hardly ever was invited to come there," she scowled, making Arnold look down, "Gerald Field, and a bunch more things." Arnold looked up into her eyes, and she laughed, lightly hitting his head, making him frown. "And don't worry, I missed the people too! I missed Phoebe and the whole group, including you. And a few other people, like... well... uh... never mind." she laughed, and then reached down into her bag, to search for something.

  
  


"You messed up my hair," Arnold joked, smoothing down his hair where Helga had hit his head. She looked up at him from her bag, with her eyebrows raised.

  
  


"Since when you care more about your hair than seeing your friends again?" she asked, equally joking, and Arnold laughed, shaking his head. "Good, because I thought that maybe you were now Rhonda's boyfriend or something, and she got to you." she said, bringing a set of headphones up, holding them in her right hand. "So, do you... well, this is kinda embarrassing and none of my beeswax, but I want to know... have a girlfriend?" she asked, a light flush rising in her cheeks. 'Great, Helga, you're blushing... now he probably is suspicious! Come on, ignoramus, why did you ask if he had a girlfriend? Even if he didn't, and even though you have this power, you wouldn't want to force him to love you!' she waited for an answer, but before she got one, Gerald began to laugh. Helga looked at him strangely. "What are you laughing at, tall hair boy? Well... hair boy, I should just say." she said, and Gerald looked at her, slightly chuckling. Arnold just looked at Gerald with his eyes squinted.

  
  


"Him? Arnold, have a girlfriend? Ha! He hasn't had a girlfriend since... uh... since... well, actually, never! Ever since Lila became Lil' Miz Horrible he hasn't even barely looked at another girl! Plus, all the other girls in our grade are taken. Either that or, Arnold thinks, they all think he's weird." Gerald laughed, and Arnold stomped his foot, making him yelp. Helga now was the one to laugh. "What did you do that for, man?!" Gerald asked, and Arnold rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Oh, maybe I just felt like it, either that or, oh, I don't know, maybe I wanted to keep that a secret between us?" Arnold spat at his best friend, who just shrugged, and stood up, going to go sit with Phoebe, who was eager to have him sit with her. Arnold looked back to Helga, who was facing the front of the bus, with the headphones on. 'Huh, didn't even give me a chance to ask her any questions about herself. Oh well, that can wait until lunch, I guess. Man, Gerald had that story wrong. I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want one yet. I don't like-like any girl at the moment... well...' his thoughts were cut off by the bus stopping at the school.


	3. Roxy Strikes

I'm back, dum di da di da! Oops, I probably should have said dum, dum, dum, da! Or something like that. Dum di da di da is from one of my favorite songs ("Roses are Red" by Aqua, my new favorite group)! Hahahahaha! ^_^ Oh, anyway, *yawn* I'm tired, and this might not make sense! And it might not make sense anyway! Lol.

  
  


~Virginia: don't worry, Jet and I will make sure that it makes sense! Well, some sense anyway. Right, Jet?~

  
  


^Jet: *snores*^

  
  


~Virginia: hee, hee, hee... *gets stuck in a giggle fit* He's kinda cute when he sleeps... oh, did I say that out loud!? *blushes*~

  
  


Disclaimer is on page one and two, got that? Ok, on with chapter 3!

  
  
  
  


The day was pretty much normal, except that there were 8 new students in the High School. 7 new freshmen (Helga, Zoe, Elisha, Deedee, Shawana, Rebecca, and Kali), and 1 new sophomore (Ciarra). Another weird thing was that Helga had ALL the same classes as Arnold. It had to have been a coincidence Arnold tried convincing himself, but he had a feeling someone (like Helga or one of her friends) had tampered with the schedules. It was finally lunch, the one period that Arnold had been waiting for since the bus. He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk face-to-face with Helga. He quickly got his lunch, and sat down with Gerald in their usual seat. When he saw Helga walk by, he quickly motioned for her to walk over.

  
  


She noticed, and half smiled. 'Sweet, sweet Arnold. No wonder I love him.' she thought, then turned to the others, and motioned for them to sit with her at Arnold and Gerald's table. They followed her over to the table and all sat down. Arnold and Gerald just stared at all her friends. It's not that they were entranced or anything, they were just shocked at how many friends Helga could actually have (though Arnold tried keeping his thoughts out of his mind, because he knew that it was wrong to think like that) without them being scared for their lives.

  
  


"Hey there Arnoldo, Geraldo, how ya' doing?" she asked, placing her foodstuffs down on the table, with the others following suit. When she noticed that Arnold and Gerald were staring at the other girls, she had to laugh. "Ah, so I guess you want to be introduced, huh?" she asked, smirking. The two boys nodded their heads, and slowly slipped out of their trances. Ciarra held her hand out to Arnold, then out to Gerald after she shook hands with Arnold.

  
  


"I'm Ciarra Windsor." she said, slightly flipping her short blonde hair. Her hair came down below her ears, with the bangs over her right eye. She had a light pink lipstick, and a slight tint of eyeshadow. She had a small silver locket around her neck. Her shirt was an orange spaghetti strapped tank top that tied in the back with a paw-print on the front, she had a black mini skirt, and orange flip-flops. Her eyes were blue.

  
  


"I'm Arnold." said Arnold, with a smile.

  
  


"I'm Gerald." said Gerald, giving her a sly smile. She gave him a smile that said, 'You're not my type.'

  
  
  
  


Zoe leaned forward, and gave each boy a nod. "I'm Zoe Dell." she said, and gave a half smile. She had long (to the middle of her back) brown hair, freckles, and she was wearing sunglasses that were so dark you couldn't see her eyes at all. She had a black jacket over a red and black striped tube top, light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

  
  


Shawana smiled at both of them, then did Ciarra's handshake move. "I'm Shawana Duncan." she said in a voice overly coated with sugar. She had bright orange hair in a up side ponytail, and grey eyes. She had on a purple and black striped dress with the straps below her shoulders, and purple sneakers.

  
  


Elisha nodded at Arnold then at Gerald, and flashed them a quick smile."I'm Elisha Heriberto." she said, pushing her gasses back up with her index finger. She had brown curly hair in down pigtails, freckles, and violet eyes. She wore a green faux fur sweater, azure capris, and green sneakers.

  
  


"I'm Kalani Josef, but you should call me Kali, and I'm Helga's cousin." Kali spoke up, reaching her hands out to the two boys. She had black hair that was the same length as Zoe's, and green eyes. She wore a yellow one-strapped shirt with 'Angel' written on it and a small pink heart, a pink mini skirt, and yellow platform boots.

  
  


"I'm Deedee Kenton." Deedee chimed in, smiling a smile that looked forced. She had bright red hair in a side down ponytail, dark, dark, dark blue eyes, and green lips stick. She had a green t-shirt with a purple border, brown capris, and green sneakers.

  
  


"And I'm Rebecca Muhammad. You can call me my real first name, Becky, or Becka, whatever you like." she said, staring at Arnold in a half-lidded gaze. Helga noticed, and almost laughed, because Rebecca never had crushes. She had honey colored hair in a blue headband, blue eyes, and a ton of freckles. She had a slightly too large teal tank top with a picture of an exploding heart on it, a blue jean mini skirt, and black, green, and yellow platform sandals.

  
  


"Nice to meet you." Arnold said, smiling at each one of the girls. Then, for some reason, he found his gaze drifting back over to Helga. For some strange reason, he couldn't get his eyes off of her for even a second. Once she looked towards him, he tried to look away from her, but he couldn't. He tried moving his head, but it wouldn't turn. Then her eyes widened, and she looked away from him, mumbling something under her breath. He blinked, and scratched his head (messing up his hair, lol). He glanced to Gerald, who was talking to Kali, who was obviously intrigued in what he had to say. Either that or dying from boredom, Arnold couldn't tell the difference.

  
  


He took a quick glance back to Helga, to see her looking at him, also. Then he remembered what he had planned to do. "Hey, Helga? You know how you asked me things about myself?" Helga nodded her head, signaling for him to continue. "Well, I never got to ask you stuff about yourself. Like, how you've been doing at that boarding school you went to. I suspect you liked it, by how many friends you have."

  
  


"I have more friends, but they're in the middle school."

  
  


"Oh. How many more?"

  
  


"Two."

  
  


"What are their names?"

  
  


"Diamond Dell and Electra Saber."

  
  


"Dell? As in, her sister?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Ah, I get it. So, do you have any fun things you do at the boarding school? Do you still like baseball?"

  
  


"Yes, of course there are fun things at the boarding school, what did you think it was, prison? It's more like a home than my so-called house that my so-called parents live in. And yes, I still enjoy baseball, except none of my friends at the boarding school do."

  
  


"Have you ever asked them if they do?"

  
  


"Well, no, but I just figured..."

  
  


"Never just assume something. You know that, Helga."

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, well, you have any other questions?"

  
  


"Yeah... I think. How many grades are there?"

  
  


"From fourth grade to twelfth, football head."

  
  


"Is it all girl?"

  
  


"Uh, doi, of course it is."

  
  


"Yeesh, I was just wondering. Don't have to get all... never mind."

  
  


"Ha, ha, ha, still can't say too many mean things in one sitting, ai, football head? Anyway, don't ya' have more questions?"

  
  


"Yes, of course I do!... I think... yes. So, um, how is it? I mean, your new life..."

  
  


"Didn't you already ask that? Anyway, it's great. I love it. I couldn't be... happier. Except that I wish it had a little less rules... like, a couple years ago, they banned computers because... uh... some reason, I can't remember. Well, actually, I can, but I don't think I'm supposed to let it around. And they don't really allow TVs, but I get by..." she said, slightly smirking to herself. 'Hey, Ciarra, you listenin' in? This conversation could lead to drastic measures.'

  
  


'Yeah, but not yet. He hasn't asked about some of the things you've stuttered about.'

  
  


'I never stuttered.'

  
  


'Yeah, you did. By the way, you can't use your power to make him love you.'

  
  


'Where did you get the idea I was trying that?!'

  
  


'Uh, duh, I CAN read your thoughts.'

  
  


'Oh, yes, doi, scatterbrained me. Hee, hee, hee, heh...'

  
  


'I think your little boyfriend is wondering about you.'

  
  


Helga suddenly blushed, taking Arnold by surprise. 'He is not my boyfriend! Just because I really, really, really, really, really-'

  
  


'I get the point.'

  
  
  
  


'Oh, yes. Even though I love him, it doesn't mean he's my boyfriend!'

  
  


'Yes, yes, I know, but from the hints I've gotten from the thoughts he's thought-'

  
  


'CIARRA! I told you, NO MIND-READING ON MY OTHER FRIENDS!'

  
  


'So what, you can't stop me, I hear it, I can't filter it. It's like someone shouting in your ear; you can't not hear them. Anyway, from the hints I've gotten from his thoughts... he didn't want you to leave. You should hear his thoughts right now. Whoo, boy! Haha!'

  
  


'Man, it's too bad you only taught me how to listen to just your thoughts.'

  
  


'I placed something in your ear that I invented. I didn't teach you anything.'

  
  


'Oh yeah.'

  
  


'I think you better start talking to him again. He looks a little... I don't know... freaked out.'

  
  


'Oh, ok.'

  
  


"So, what were we talking about again, Arnoldo?"

  
  


"I-I'll be... right back." he stood up, and quickly rushed out of the room. Helga looked at him strangely, then noticed that he wasn't the only one getting up and leaving. A lot of other kids were quickly rushing out of the room, looking a little green. She looked down at the food that she hadn't touched yet, and sniffed it, then looked to Ciarra with wide eyes. She looked up just in time to see Ciarra take a bite of the food.

  
  


"No, Ciarra, don't eat it!" she said to her friend, hitting the fork out of her friends hand. Ciarra glared at her, wiping the food off of her face. "Look around. Everyone is leaving, some I have even seen barf. It's the food. It's... I think..." she leaned up to Ciarra's ear. "PHOC." she whispered, and Ciarra gasped, covering her mouth. Then her face turned a light tint of green, and she ran off towards the bathrooms. Helga squinted her eyes, and cracked her knuckles. "They've gone too far this time. They made everyone from my childhood sick. They're going to pay. For sure." she said, making a mental note to never show mercy to PHOC, ever, again. She looked around, and noticed that it was only her and Phoebe left in the room. She walked over to Phoebe's table and sat down. "Hey Pheebs, long time no see. You know how I told you about those powers I have, and PLOC and PHOC? Well, PHOC put a food poison in the food."

  
  
  
  


"That's awful, Helga! You should do something about it!"

  
  


"I made a mental note to kick Roxy's butt the next time I saw her."

  
  


"Good."

  
  


Outside, peering in through one of the windows, was a seventeen year old with short red hair and a very tight and revealing outfit. "Heh, my plan is working. All I have to do, is find Helga's weakness, and KABOOM, I can get her back for all the trouble she's caused my troops..." the seventeen year old laughed an evil (Mwahahaha like) laugh, and slunk off in the direction of Slausens' ice cream shop. "I need mint chocolate." she muttered, as she sauntered that direction.


	4. Msn Chats and Surprises

How come no one reviewed the last chapter? *frowns* I like reviews! Well, you care what you like, not what I like, so, if you like to review, review, and if you don't like to, don't! Oh, and the part with the chat, my cousin and I did. She played Ciarra and Arnold and I played Zoe, Helga, Phoebe, and Diamond, and we were actually chatting to each other on msn messenger. It was funny! And it was fun. Every time we were a new character, we would change our user so that it matched the characters' attitudes.

  
  


Disclaimer is on the other chapters, honkey donkey?

  
  
  
  


Helga sat up from bed, stretching, and yawning. Man had she slept well, considering worrying about PHOC's next attack almost until 1:38 in the morning. She looked over at the clock to find that she was going to miss the bus if she didn't hurry. She gasped, and jumped out of bed, then ran to her dresser, than she hadn't used since she was nine. She pulled a blue t-shirt with the words '2 cute' in red and white writing and a picture of Winnie the Pooh on it, and a black skirt that came down to her knees with small slits up the sides. She quickly slipped them on, checked herself out in the mirror, then ran a brush through her hair, pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her purse, and ran out the door of her room.

  
  


She ran down the stairs, and out the door, onto the bus. She took a few deep breaths, then paid for her ride, and slowly walked down the walkway, to see not very many teens on it. Only about 7 of the ones she had seen the previous day. She sat down next to Phoebe, who had her face buried in 'The Horse and His Boy'.

  
  


"Hey Pheebs, how's it going this morning?" she asked, making her friend jump and glance at her. She smiled, and gave a slight nod, then closed her book, and placed it back in her bag.

  
  


"Just fine, Helga. How about you? How is everything going for you this morning?" she asked, and Helga shrugged, placing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes.

  
  


"Same." she mumbled, drifting into her own little fantasy world. Phoebe smiled, then looked out the window, to see them pass Gerald's house, making her slightly frown. She ran her finger along the edge of the window, then sighed and placed it on her lap. "Let me guess, Pheebs. That sigh was about Gerald being sick, right?" Helga asked, making Phoebe jumped and look at her strangely.

  
  


"H-how did you know?"

  
  


"Oh, I have my ways." she quickly stole a glance behind herself, to see Ciarra sitting there looking out the window, and smirking. She sighed, and shook her head slightly, looking back to the front of the bus. 'You are going to make me think that I can read Phoebe's thoughts like you can, you know that don'tcha, Cia?'

  
  


'No I'm not, I just like you to know what your old best friend was thinking.'

  
  


'Whatever.'

  
  
  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Later that day, after school, Helga walked into her house, and called out, "I'm back." but she didn't get more than just a few non-understandable shouts and mumbles. She sighed, then walked up the stairs into her room, and placed her bag next to the desk where her laptop sat. She sat down on the chair at the desk, pulled it forward, and turned the laptop on. She quickly connected to the Internet to find that Ciarra was on. 

  
  


Misseyebrow says:

hey

Misseyebrow says:

Cia

Misseyebrow says:

oops

Hottie says:

hi helga

Misseyebrow says:

I like your user

Hottie says:

thanks

Misseyebrow says:

so, you feeling better?

Hottie says:

yeah

Misseyebrow says:

good

Misseyebrow says:

I heard the others are, too

Hottie says:

yep

Misseyebrow says:

except for some of my old friends

Hottie says:

much

Hottie says:

ssssooo....

Hottie says:

wie geht's

Misseyebrow says:

fine

Misseyebrow says:

you?

Hottie says:

good

Hottie says:

:}

Hottie says:

so you do huh

Misseyebrow says:

how did you know I liked Arnold!?

Hottie says:

i just read your thoughts

Hottie says:

like usual

Misseyebrow says:

oh,... yeah... you told me that

Misseyebrow says:

doi

Hottie says:

and you call him WHAT!!

Hottie says:

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Misseyebrow says:

huh?

Misseyebrow says:

vhat you talkin bout?

Hottie says:

(ICE CREAM!!)

Misseyebrow says:

oh... *blushing*

Misseyebrow says:

hee, hee, hee...

Hottie says:

lololololololololololoolololol

Misseyebrow says:

yeah...

Misseyebrow says:

uh...

Misseyebrow says:

about that...

Hottie says:

what?

Misseyebrow says:

Pheebs and I made it in fourth grade

Hottie says:

brb mom is makin me set the table

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Hottie says:

be right back helga

Misseyebrow says:

she should make Mei do it

Hottie says:

i know!!

Hottie says:

b

Hottie says:

Mei is painting her fingernails though

Misseyebrow says:

uh

Hottie says:

(excuses excuses)

Misseyebrow says:

sisters are SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO annoying!!

Hottie says:

i know!!

Misseyebrow says:

course, I have an older sister, so...

Hottie says:

older and younger

Hottie says:

is she perfect??

Misseyebrow says:

yes

Hottie says:

her name is OLGA!!!!

Misseyebrow says:

yeah

Hottie says:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Misseyebrow says:

yeppity yep

Misseyebrow says:

and I looked my name up in a babyname book... it means an alternate form of Olga! UHH!

Hottie says:

brb again

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Mizsmartypants says:

hello

Misseyebrow says:

hey pheebs

Mizsmartypants says:

Dydd da Helga!

Misseyebrow says:

so, how did you get out of getting food poison? pack your own lunch?

Mizsmartypants says:

yes

  
  
  
  


Helga took something out of her bag, and stuffed it in her mouth, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. After a while of talking to just Phoebe, she noticed that Ciarra's status was no longer set to away.

  
  


Hottie says:

you there

Hottie says:

im back

Misseyebrow says:

yes

Hottie says:

i had to eat supper

Misseyebrow says:

ah

Hottie says:

sloppy joes

Misseyebrow says:

no wonder

Misseyebrow says:

yum

Misseyebrow says:

sounds good

Hottie says:

except im not sloppy when i eat them

Hottie says:

so where did phoebe

Hottie says:

go

Hottie says:

?

Mizsmartypants says:

no where, Cia

Mizsmartypants says:

I'm right here

Hottie says:

oh

Hottie says:

hi

Mizsmartypants says:

just silent

Hottie says:

ah

Hottie says:

wie geht's

Hottie says:

?

Mizsmartypants says:

fine

Mizsmartypants says:

you?

Hottie says:

ver guten\

Mizsmartypants says:

guten

Misseyebrow says:

yeah, same here

Hottie says:

so helga have you told arnold yo te amo yet

Hottie says:

or liebe dich?

Misseyebrow says:

NO!!

Hottie says:

lol

Hottie says:

heeheehee

Misseyebrow says:

*blushes*

Hottie says:

hey pheebs 

Hottie says:

know what that means

Hottie says:

?

Mizsmartypants says:

hee hee hee, yes, I do

Hottie says:

lol

Mizsmartypants says:

lol

Hottie says:

so pheebs you have any bros or sis's

Hottie says:

?

Misseyebrow says:

no, she doesn't

Hottie says:

why dont you let her answer

Mizsmartpants says:

hee hee hee

Hottie says:

oh looky here arnold just signed on !!

Hottie says:

should we invite him to the con.??

Misseyebrow says:

AHH!!

Hottie says:

oh and why not?

Hottie says:

what do you think pheebs

Hottie says:

?

Misseyebrow says:

well, you can, but as long as you don't say anything about you know what!!!

Mizsmartypants says:

sounds delightful

Hottie says:

ok

Hottie says:

i just invited him

Mizsmartypants says:

good

Misseyebrow says:

hey football head!

Hottie says:

hi ice... i mean arnold!

Misseyebrow says:

*glares*

Hottie says:

oh be quiet

Hottie says:

well arnold you gona talk or not

Hottie says:

?

Mizsmartypants says:

Alafia Arnold

Shortman3000 says:

hi girls!!

Shortman3000 says:

hi Helga 

Misseyebrow says:

hi

Shortman3000 says:

so how are you guys?

Misseyebrow says:

I'm fine

Hottie says:

im great Arnold

Mizsmartypants says:

I'm fantastic, also

Hottie says:

how are you?

Shortman3000 says:

im good

Shortman3000 says:

still kinda sick but.. not much

Mizsmartypants says:

that's good

Hottie says:

yeah

Misseyebrow says:

it's a bummer ya got the wrong food, huh?

Hottie says:

uh olga quit that!!!

Hottie says:

yeah

Misseyebrow says:

huh?

Misseyebrow says:

Olga? Olga's in Alaska

Hottie says:

she is thinking that she is going to skip school tomorrow

Misseyebrow says:

huh?

Misseyebrow says:

what you talkin bout?

Misseyebrow says:

you only have one sister, and that's mei

Hottie says:

she came to visit me

Misseyebrow says:

have you gone nuts?!

Hottie says:

oh i mean mei!

Misseyebrow says:

lol, doi

Hottie says:

i get her so confused with olga

Mizsmartypants says:

hee hee hee

Hottie says:

they are so much alike

Hottie says:

sorry

Hottie says:

i was just reading olgas thoughts at the same time as meis

Mizsmartypants says:

WHAT!??!!??!

Hottie says:

they were thinking the exact same thing

Hottie says:

what do you mean

Hottie says:

WHAT

Hottie says:

?

Mizsmartypants says:

you are reading their thoughts!??!!?!

Hottie says:

yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Hottie says:

whats wrong with tat

Hottie says:

?

Misseyebrow says:

I think you just told Phoebe and Arnold about your power

Misseyebrow says:

*glares*

Hottie says:

oh shoot!!!!!

Hottie says:

sorry

Hottie says:

heeheehee

Misseyebrow says:

where's Zoe when you need her?

Hottie says:

you guys didnt hear that did you?

Shortman3000 says:

uh yeah

Mizsmartypants says:

*breathing heavily*

Hottie says:

oh well

Mizsmartypants says:

yes, I believe I did

Hottie says:

now they know

Mizsmartypants says:

this isn't possible

Hottie says:

jus dont tell everyone or else they will want me to do stuff for them

Mizsmartypants says:

there isn't such thing as mind reading powers!!

Hottie says:

like tell them what there crush is thinking

Hottie says:

oh yeah!

Shortman3000 says:

well ciarra threr isnt

Misseyebrow says:

mmmmmmmm....

Hottie says:

well then think about this!

Hottie says:

yu were just thinking of asking lila to go on a date with you!!!

Shortman3000 says:

wha wha

Shortman3000 says:

how did you know!!!

Hottie says:

i read your thoughts!

Mizsmartypants says:

everyone knows he would think that

Mizsmartypants says:

what about me?

Hottie says:

well then how did i know he was thinking that right that moment though?

Mizsmartypants says:

he is always thinking about that!

Hottie says:

well

Mizsmartypants says:

what am I thinking about right now?

Hottie says:

well you are thinking im kinda loony 

Hottie says:

and that gerald is cute!!

Hottie says:

and looking at a picture of him !!!

Hottie says:

and sighing!!!!

Mizsmartypants says:

hee hee hee, good guess

Mizsmartypants says:

VERY good guess

Hottie says:

yeah whatever

Mizsmartypants says:

*blushes*

Hottie says:

well arnold are you gonna say anything

Hottie says:

?

Misseyebrow says:

haha, Pheebs... lol... ROFL!!!!!!!!!!

Shortman3000 says:

um right now im in shock

Hottie says:

ok

Hottie says:

nevermind then

Misseyebrow says:

hahhaa

Misseyebrow says:

I fainted when I found out I was a charmer level 5

Misseyebrow says:

OOPS!!!!

Hottie says:

llllllllooooooolllllllll

Hottie says:

(and it was four)

Misseyebrow says:

ah maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Misseyebrow says:

(oh yeah... but now I'm level 5)

Hottie says:

oh

Hottie says:

whatever

Misseyebrow says:

I can't believe I just did that!!

Misseyebrow says:

I didn't say it

Hottie says:

well why dont you try charming some ice cream!!

Hottie says:

hm?

Misseyebrow says:

ACK!!!

Hottie says:

heeheehee

Mizsmartypants says:

hee hee hee, yes Helga, try it

Hottie says:

yeah helgs

Misseyebrow says:

no

Shortman3000 says:

what are you guys talking about

Shortman3000 says:

/

Misseyebrow says:

huh uh

Misseyebrow says:

no way

Hottie says:

why not?

Hottie says:

?

Hottie says:

?

Hottie says:

?

Misseyebrow says:

nope

Hottie says:

oh yeah i can make you!

Misseyebrow says:

you told me not to... REMEMBER!?!

Hottie says:

wwoopsssssss uh sorry i just told my other power

Hottie says:

argh

Misseyebrow says:

poor football head, has no idea what on earth we're talking about

Hottie says:

should we tell them?

Misseyebrow says:

sure

Misseyebrow says:

but they might faint

Hottie says:

ok.. take a breath and put a pillow on the floor behind you

Mizsmartypants says:

ok

Shortman3000 says:

ok

Mizsmartypants says:

*does it*

Mizsmartypants says:

nice soft pillow, too

Mizsmartypants says:

now I'm ready

Hottie says:

i have telepathy level 5

Hottie says:

and charm level five

Hottie says:

and im a super science genius

Hottie says:

shawana is a pathosa level 5

Misseyebrow says:

I have just charm level 5

Misseyebrow says:

yeha

Hottie says:

rebecca has a shocker in her pointer finger ion her left hand

Hottie says:

in*

Misseyebrow says:

uh huh

Misseyebrow says:

heeh ehheheh

Misseyebrow says:

Zoe is a forget forcer level 5

Hottie says:

deedee is rebbies apprentice

Misseyebrow says:

and a paper turn arounder... Zoe, tha is

Hottie says:

diamond is zoes

Misseyebrow says:

level 5

Hottie says:

kali helgas cousin is mine

Misseyebrow says:

yep

Misseyebrow says:

and I have non

Misseyebrow says:

e

Hottie says:

elisha is shawanas

Misseyebrow says:

yep

Hottie says:

and thats it

Misseyebrow says:

well, actually Rhonda tried out for my apprenice once

Misseyebrow says:

but she got kicked out

Hottie says:

of course helga is my apprentice too

Misseyebrow says:

oh, yes, until no

Misseyebrow says:

w

Hottie says:

yep

Misseyebrow says:

so, whatdya think?

Misseyebrow says:

Pheebs, Arnoldo?

Shortman3000 says:

no reply

Mizsmartypants says:

b e rbferbj

Misseyebrow says:

I think phoebe droppe forward

Shortman3000 says:

i....cant....believe......it... *plop*

Mizsmartypants says:

fs jfsrbjerbf 

Shortman3000 says:

yjrdyjdthjfghj

Mizsmartypants says:

n skf sij wiv vf bvV IF JF B

Shortman3000 says:

fhjfghjfghj

Shortman3000 says:

fghjgfh

Shortman3000 says:

jfghjgfhjfghj

Mizsmartypants says:

djgnbe nlierjnbgae

Shortman3000 says:

im awake...now

Mizsmartypants says:

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortman3000 says:

i cant believe it!

Mizsmartypants says:

IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!

Shortman3000 says:

jinx you ow me a soda

Mizsmartypants says:

*mouths: uhh!!*

Shortman3000 says:

phoebe

Mizsmartypants says:

thank you

Mizsmartypants says:

very much

Shortman3000 says:

ok you guys i gotta go grandma says it bedtime

Shortman3000 says:

i got up really early this morning

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Hottie says:

bye girls

Mizsmartypants says:

goodbye

Hottie says:

guten abend arnold

Mizsmartypants says:

Arnold

Misseyebrow says:

see ya tomorrow, football head

Shortman3000 says:

bye

Shortman3000 says:

:'

Shortman3000 says:

9

Misseyebrow says:

bye

Shortman3000 says:

bye

Misseyebrow says:

bye

Shortman3000 has signed off.

Misseyebrow says:

*sniff, sniff*

Hottie says:

so phoebe have you told gerald ich liebe dich yet

Mizsmartypants says:

yes

Mizsmartypants says:

he told me it back, too

Hottie says:

cool!

Mizsmartypants says:

*sigh*

Misseyebrow says:

man, you two are so comfortable with that!

Hottie says:

you know how to say it in spanish

Hottie says:

yo te amo

Mizsmartypants says:

I heard that from somewhere... yes, I believe Helga told me in one of her emails a while ago to say that to Gerald

Hottie says:

oooooooooooohhhhhhh

Mizsmartypants says:

yep

Hottie says:

taking my phrases ay helga??

Mizsmartypants says:

she played matchmaker

Hottie says:

ah

Misseyebrow says:

so what!?

Hottie says:

hey guys zoe is on!!

Misseyebrow says:

cool!

Hottie says:

i just invited her on our con ok?

Misseyebrow says:

add her

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Sunnyglasses says:

hey guys, how's it goin?

Hottie says:

great Zo!

Mizsmartypants says:

Min ga la baa Zoe... i's just fine with me

Misseyebrow says:

yep, same here

Hottie says:

wie geht's?

Sunnyglasses says:

guess where I'm staying?!

Sunnyglasses says:

fine

Hottie says:

um

Sunnyglasses says:

Arnold's Boardinghouse

Hottie says:

i dont know?? where?

Hottie says:

ah

Sunnyglasses says:

in this guy Mr. Smith's old room

Misseyebrow says:

huh?

Hottie says:

ah

Hottie says:

cool

Sunnyglasses says:

Arnold told me that a creepy guy named Mr. Smith used to live in it

Hottie says:

ah

Sunnyglasses says:

yeah

Sunnyglasses says:

he was REAL secretive I heard

Sunnyglasses says:

HI!!!!! 

Sunnyglasses says:

Diamond, get off!!!!

Sunnyglasses says:

no!!!

Sunnyglasses says:

yes!!!!

Hottie says:

yeah diamond!!!

Hottie says:

off off off

Sunnyglasses says:

NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!

Hottie says:

yyyyyyyeeeeeeessssss

Mizsmartypants says:

huh?

Hottie says:

i cccccccccann make her zoe

Mizsmartypants says:

who are you?

Sunnyglasses says:

I'm Zoe's little sis

Sunnyglasses says:

Diamond

Mizsmartypants says:

ah

Sunnyglasses says:

yes, please do!!

Hottie says:

ok

Hottie says:

*glares at the computer screen*

Sunnyglasses says:

no, no, you made her fall asleep on the desk!

Hottie says:

you will leave us alone!

Sunnyglasses says:

ok

Hottie says:

hey its kinda hard to do it through a computer

Sunnyglasses says:

*Diamond wakes up and walks out of room*

Sunnyglasses says:

*then falls asleep in hallway*

Hottie says:

you will leave us ' printed at the bottom of it, and slipped it on. She slipped into her bed, and before she could get to sleep, she heard a crash outside her window. She sat bolt upright in bed, and looked to the window, her eyes wide. She quickly got out, and wondered over to the window, walking as slowly as possible. She opened the window up, poked her head out, and looked down. Her eyes widened.


	5. More Surprises

Yay! Another chapter, finally! Sorry for the previous cliffy, I just had to do it. *smirks* I know, I'm pretty evil, aren't I?

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Helga sat upright so quickly her head spun, and she had to lean back and grab it. "Crimany..." she moaned, then remembered why she had such a headache, and her eyes shot straight open. She quickly scrambled out of bed, and ran over to the computer without changing her clothes.

  
  


She connected to the Internet, and saw that Ciarra was on, relieving her. She double clicked on Ciarra's user, and a new window popped up.

  
  


Miss Perfect says:

Hi Helga!!

Miss Perfect says:

wie geht's? (how are you)

Misseyebrow says:

CIARRA!

Miss Perfect says:

What??

Misseyebrow says:

OMG, I need to talk to you about something that happened lasy night!!

Miss Perfect says:

what what what!!!???

Misseyebrow says:

last*

Miss Perfect says:

i know!

Miss Perfect says:

who was it???

Misseyebrow says:

I was getting into bed and, oh man, I heard a crash outside my window

Misseyebrow says:

so, I decided to check it out

Misseyebrow says:

and when I did... I saw... I saw...

Miss Perfect says:

yes go on...

Miss Perfect says:

Roxy??

Misseyebrow says:

WORSE!

Miss Perfect says:

Dana??

Misseyebrow says:

Tiffany, her assistant!!!!

Miss Perfect says:

Shoot!!!!

Misseyebrow says:

I know!

Miss Perfect says:

what should we do!

Miss Perfect says:

?

Misseyebrow says:

I don't know

Miss Perfect says:

hm

Misseyebrow says:

maybe... find out why they followed us?

Miss Perfect says:

what was she doing?

Misseyebrow says:

and where they're staying?

Misseyebrow says:

I don't know

Misseyebrow says:

I think... spying on me, or, something

Miss Perfect says:

hm

Misseyebrow says:

yeah

Miss Perfect says:

lets see....

Miss Perfect says:

if i just knew where they were staying!!

Misseyebrow says:

I think they'd be smart enough to not stay in a motel

Miss Perfect says:

i could read there thoughts and find out what tiffany was doing at your house

Miss Perfect says:

i know that..

Miss Perfect says:

they are pro.....Lila!

Misseyebrow says:

WHAT!?

Misseyebrow says:

what about lil miz horible?!

Miss Perfect says:

they might be staying at lilas house

Misseyebrow says:

YEAH!!

Miss Perfect says:

since she hates you too!!

Misseyebrow says:

since Roxy is......... *clears throat* never mind...

Misseyebrow says:

yeah!!

Miss Perfect says:

what?

Misseyebrow says:

I found out a few weeks ago that Roxy has a cousin named Lila!

Miss Perfect says:

omg

Misseyebrow says:

I KNOW!!!

Miss Perfect says:

lila must be a part of phoc!!!

Miss Perfect says:

we need to tell Arnold

Misseyebrow says:

yes!

Miss Perfect says:

we will tell him at school tomorrow ok?

Misseyebrow says:

wait a minute... I thought he didn't like Lila since she turned into a Lil Miz Horrible

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Misseyebrow says:

wait a minute

Miss Perfect says:

remember last night i read his thoughts and he was thinking about asking her on a date

Misseyebrow says:

yeah

Misseyebrow says:

I was just gonig to mention that

Miss Perfect says:

lol

Misseyebrow says:

going*

Misseyebrow says:

so how shall we surprise them?

Miss Perfect says:

sure

Misseyebrow says:

PHOC, I mean

Miss Perfect says:

i know that

Miss Perfect says:

i CAN read your mind you know

Misseyebrow says:

oh... yeah... duh... I guess I am thinking I'm tlaking to Phoebe or someone else

Miss Perfect says:

lol

Misseyebrow says:

lol

Misseyebrow says:

HOW!?

Miss Perfect says:

hm

Miss Perfect says:

i'll see if they are at lilas house first.

Helga waited for a minute, almost sweating. She bit her lip, and furrowed her eyebrows, breathing deeply. This was too much for her! She couldn't stand the suspense! Suddenly, a doodle-doo like noise startled her so bad, she let out a screech. Then, she realized that it was the chat window telling her that Ciarra had come back and said something.

  
  


Miss Perfect says:

they are!

Miss Perfect says:

now i will see what they were doing last night ok?

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Helga sighed, and began massaging her aching head, while waiting for another response.

  
  


Miss Perfect says:

they were ttrying to find your weekness!!

Misseyebrow says:

WHAT?!?!!?

Miss Perfect says:

oooooohhhhh man

Misseyebrow says:

well, they're not going to find it

Miss Perfect says:

that means 

Miss Perfect says:

(arnold)!!

Misseyebrow says:

I just thought of something...

Misseyebrow says:

YEAH

Miss Perfect says:

eek!!

Miss Perfect says:

oh man oh man!!!

Misseyebrow says:

WHAT IF THEY ARE HACKING INTO MY COMPUTER RIGHT NOW?!????!!?!

Miss Perfect says:

waht are we gonna do!!

Misseyebrow says:

oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!!!!!!!!

Miss Perfect says:

i just got the greatest idea!!

Misseyebrow says:

what?!

Miss Perfect says:

well..

Miss Perfect says:

zoe taught me how to hack and..

Misseyebrow says:

I see where this is going

Miss Perfect says:

i could hack into their computers and see if they were hacking into yours

Misseyebrow says:

YAY!!!

Miss Perfect says:

and if they were i could delete the information

Miss Perfect says:

sound good?

Misseyebrow says:

and if they are, we can also get Zoe to make them forget

Misseyebrow says:

yes

Miss Perfect says:

yep

Miss Perfect says:

ok im in there computer now

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Miss Perfect says:

well looky here!!!!

Misseyebrow says:

what?

Misseyebrow says:

WHATWHAT?!!?!

Miss Perfect says:

roxy has a crush on arnold!! (im reading her section for her diary

Miss Perfect says:

lol

Misseyebrow says:

WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?!?! she's seventeen!!!

Miss Perfect says:

i know!!

Miss Perfect says:

llllllooooolll

Misseyebrow says:

and she's only seen him, what, once?!?!

Miss Perfect says:

probably cus she is so much like lila

Misseyebrow says:

yeah

Miss Perfect says:

ok

Miss Perfect says:

here it is

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Miss Perfect says:

all they have is one of your poems to arnold

Miss Perfect says:

i'll delete it and stop the hacking

Miss Perfect says:

ok?

Misseyebrow says:

ok! good!

Miss Perfect says:

man they have a slow computer

Miss Perfect says:

ok i stopped them

Misseyebrow says:

good

Misseyebrow says:

thank you!!!

Miss Perfect says:

thankyou thankyou!! it was nothing

Misseyebrow says:

kiitos, as Phoebe would say

Miss Perfect says:

lol

Miss Perfect says:

i just got a great idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misseyebrow says:

WHAT?!!?!!!

Miss Perfect says:

i could..heeheehee

Misseyebrow says:

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt???????????????/

Miss Perfect says:

i could join lila and rhondas club so i would be at lilas house all the time

Miss Perfect says:

andi would be able to spy on them!!

Misseyebrow says:

yeeeeaaaahhhh!!!

Miss Perfect says:

lol

Miss Perfect says:

ok

Miss Perfect says:

well i gotta go ok??

Misseyebrow says:

cause they don't even barely know you

Misseyebrow says:

ok

Miss Perfect says:

bye bye

Misseyebrow says:

bye bye

  
  
  
  


Helga disconnected, and rubbed her hands together, a smirk on her face and her eyes squinted. "Yes! Finally, we have a plan to outsmart Roxy and her dumb little team of piano haters." she said, then suddenly, the phone rang, startling her. She picked it up, and said, "Hello?"

  
  


"Hello Miz Pataki, or should I say, Eleanor Lawrence." Helga furrowed her eyebrows, and scratched her head softly. Where had she heard that name before... then it struck her and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was the name she used when she spied on PHOC. And that voice was so familiar; it was the one that made her queasy.

  
  


"Roxy," she snarled, squeezing the phone so hard that it seemed as if she would break it. She heard a irritating group of laughter (obviously all of the girls in PHOC, including Lila), and then Roxy came back on.

  
  


"Well, Helga, you had no problem recognizing me. Now, will you have any problem recognizing this voice..." Helga tensed, and her eyes slightly widened.

  
  


"Helga, please, help!! We're at-"

  
  


"Shut your trap you stupid odd headed shrimp!!" she heard a yelp accompany the shouting, and she, without thinking, slammed the phone down and quickly got dressed into a baggy pink t-shirt and a black mini skirt, slipped on a pair of shoes, ran a brush through her hair, and ran out the door faster than you could say tomato.


End file.
